


Bye Bye My Blue

by duniawoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniawoozi/pseuds/duniawoozi
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung, saat itu rasanya aku iri sekali dengan kehidupanmu yang terlihat begitu berwarna. Namun, kini aku malah ingin membuat diriku menjadi lebih baik lagi. Agar hangatmu tetaplah terasa, agar Soonyoung yang ku sayang tetap bersamaku selamanya.Tak masalahkan? Apa kau pernah merasa lelah menungguku? Aku harap kali ini aku bisa membalas perasaan yang kau rasakan selama ini, sayang. Kwon Soonyoung, mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kenangan kelabu kita. Juga, sambut hari-hari kita yang lebih indah dari alunan musik yang pernah ada.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	Bye Bye My Blue

“Dia itu suka mendapatkan atensi, tapi kalau sudah mendapatkannya dia bakal kebingungan sendiri harus apa.” Mungkin itu adalah kalimat paling tepat dari orang-orang untuk menjabarkan sosok bernama Kwon Soonyoung, lelaki yang tengah duduk di depanku sembari memainkan jarinya setelah memberikan kopi buatannya.

Kemarin ia menghubungiku, katanya ingin bermalam di apartemenku agar kami bisa saling lebih dekat. Lebih jelasnya, lelaki ini mendekatiku sejak lama dan aku akhirnya luluh. Tapi ada hal yang tidak ku pahami, sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan jarinya. Dengan wajah dan telinga memerah, sangat berbeda dengan lelaki yang menghampiriku di toilet saat jam istirahat di kantor dan menciumku di bilik toilet.

“Jadi? Mau diam begitu saja?” Ia langsung menengok, tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. Wajahnya tetap memerah, sangat berbeda dengan saat ia mendekatiku sebelum kami jadian kemarin. Saat itu saja ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan ekstrim, seperti menciumku sebelum turun dari mobil atau memeluk badanku saat aku baru pertama kali ke rumahnya.

“Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, rasanya berbeda... Dadaku terasa lebih hangat, tapi aku juga bingung harus bagaimana,” jelasnya sembari memainkan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, tawanya terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

“Pertama kali pacaran ya?”

“Iya,” jawabnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Dadaku bahkan semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Jujur, rasanya mustahil kalau Soonyoung tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih sebelumnya. Ciumannya sudah bisa membuatku pusing, saat itupun ia bilang kalau baru pertama kali berciuman.

Biar aku jelaskan sosok kekasih dari Lee Jihoon ini, sosok kekasih yang akan aku cintai selalu mulai sekarang. Kami bertemu sejak kami masih SMA, walau saat itu aku masih berkencan dengan lelaki lain sampai tahun lalu kami berpisah.

Soonyoung hanyalah anak populer yang dicintai banyak orang karena kepribadiannya, lokernya selalu penuh dengan coklat setiap hari Valentine juga menjadi anak murid kesayangan para guru. Berbanding terbalik denganku, aku adalah orang dengan mulut tajam dengan kepribadian yang dingin. Kami tidak lagi bertemu sejak perpisahan sekolah, kalau diingat saat itu aku juga rindu punggungnya yang ada di depanku saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Tanpa disangka saat aku pindah dari kantor lamaku demi tak bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihku, aku bertemu kembali dengan Soonyoung. Perawakannya bahkan banyak berubah, aku bahkan tidak terkejut saat tahu Soonyoung adalah kepala divisi yang ku tempati.

Aku ingat, setelah pulang bekerja di hari itu. Soonyoung mengajakku untuk minum-minum, katanya merayakan pertemuan kami sejak lama berpisah. Menyewa ruangan VIP di sebuah restoran, Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya dengan setengah mabuk.

Awalnya tidak ku tanggapi, siapa yang akan percaya dengan omongan orang yang setengah sadar? Hanya orang gila saja tentunya. Namun perkiraanku salah, setelah kejadian itu Soonyoung selalu berusaha mendekatiku.

Butuh satu tahun agar kami bersama seperti sekarang, alasan klise dibalik semua itu karena aku baru saja putus dari Mingyu karena melihatnya berselingkuh. Wajar kalau aku mulai kehilangan kepercayaan atas komitmen. Kalau diingat, sakit juga saat itu kalau dirasa.

Karena aku dan Mingyu saat itu satu kantor, ia akan berkilah mendapatkan rapat dengan anggota divisinya atau melakukan kunjungan ke perusahaan lain bersama koleganya. Nyatanya, ia pergi bersama lelaki yang masih sibuk berkuliah. Tidak salah namanya Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki muda berkacamata. Sukses membuat Mingyu menyimpan cincin pertunangan kami setiap ia pergi berkencan dengan lelaki itu.

Aku mengetahuinya dari gosip yang beredar di kantor, karena aku ingin mempercayainya jadi aku hanya tertawa saat ditanya perihal perselingkuhannya. Ironisnya, malam itu saat aku berjalan pulang dari acara makan malam bersama divisiku. Aku melihat ia bergandengan sembari memasuki sebuah restoran, karena penasaran aku mengikuti dan melihat Mingyu tidak menggunakan cincin kami berdua.

Hari berikutnya, aku langsung menemui lelaki bernama Wonwoo tersebut. Jelas saat itu ia ketakutan, hanya bisa menunduk sembari memainkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah dingin. Ia menceritakan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat berada di pesta di rumah Pamannya yang ternyata salah satu teman bisnis Mingyu di kantor, dari saat itu mereka semakin dekat dan memberanikan diri bersama di belakangku.

Wonwoo jelas tahu Mingyu sudah bersamaku, karena di pesta itu aku pun datang walau pulang lebih dulu. Kira-kira pesta itu sudah lewat tiga bulan, jadi mereka sudah bersama selama itu. Setelah aku memberitahunya kalau aku akan berpisah dengan Mingyu, aku hanya berpesan untuk berhati-hati karena orang yang tidak menjaga komitmen satu kali kemungkinan besar akan melakukannya lagi.

Sudah ku bilang, sifatku memang dingin. Mingyu akhirnya melihat bagaimana dinginnya aku ketika aku mengajak berpisah, ia bersujud sembari menangis dan menyesal. Mingyu berpikir aku akan percaya kalau ia tak bisa hidup tanpa sosok bernama Lee Jihoon, aku masih ingat wajah kesal Mingyu saat aku mendorongnya yang tengah memaksaku untuk tetap memakai cincin pertunangan kami. Tetap, hari itu aku mengemas pakaianku dan pergi meninggalkan rumah kami berdua. Meninggalkan cincin tadi di kantong kemejanya. Aku tidak tahu lagi kabar mereka berdua, semua kontak juga sudah ku blokir setelah aku pindah.

Soonyoung yang saat itu bertanya bagaimana kami berpisah langsung naik pitam, jadi aku mengajaknya minum di rumahku dan aku malah melihatnya menangis. Soonyoung sudah setengah mabuk saat ia memberitahu kalau ia menyukaiku sejak lama dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Mingyu lebih dulu mengajakku berkencan. Soonyoung juga memberitahuku alasan kenapa ia berkuliah di luar daerah, katanya agar bisa melupakanku.

Sepanjang malam aku memeluknya, menenangkannya kalau semua sudah berlalu. Jadi Soonyoung saat itu berjanji akan menjagaku, menungguku sampai siap. Aku sebenarnya bingung, seharusnya aku yang menangis. Tapi Soonyoung malah menggantikanku, menyesali pilihannya yang pergi jauh saat itu.

Sejak dulu aku selalu iri padanya, sedikit hal saja Soonyoung akan selalu dibanggakan. Karena aku duduk di belakangnya, jadi aku akrab dengannya. Rasanya aku seperti bayangan saat bersama Soonyoung, semua orang benar-benar menganggapnya seperti cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

Orang-orang waktu itu akan selalu melihatku sinis setiap Soonyoung melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, mengajakku makan bersama di kantin. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Soonyoung semakin tinggi. Struktur wajahnya semakin tegas walau pipinya masih sedikit mengembung.

Sekarang Soonyoung bahkan mempunyai tato di pergelangan tangannya, berbentuk harimau dengan galaksi disekitarnya. Saat kami berciuman di toilet waktu itu pun, badannya terasa begitu berbentuk. Mungkin karena dari dulu Soonyoung senang berolahraga, jadi sekarang pun ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki mapan dan tampan. Walau Valentine ia masih mendapatkan banyak coklat, paling tidak aku bisa bersamanya sembari menikmati film favoritnya malam itu.

Kalau ditanya lagi, apa yang membuatku luluh dan bersamanya? Jawabannya karena ia Kwon Soonyoung. Tidak ada lelaki yang seperti dia, itu membuatku menyesal karena tidak menyukainya sejak dulu. Soonyoung memang mudah mabuk, tapi karena itu aku bisa mendengar kejujurannya dan hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersamaku.

Mungkin karena ia sudah tahu kalau aku masih ragu berkomitmen, Soonyoung langsung membuat cacatan panjang di ponselku. Semua kata sandi akun sosia medianya, sampai-sampai sandi rumahnya. Semua tertulis di sana, dadaku saat itu rasanya bergetar. Setiap kami bertemu sepulang kerja pun, Soonyoung selalu memberikan ponselnya padaku dan menyuruhku mematikannya. Agar kami bisa berduaan tanpa ada yang mengganggu, katanya.

Sekarang aku malah ingin melindunginya, rasa iriku bahkan entah hilang sejak kapan. Memanggil namanya saja sekarang rasanya dadaku terasa hangat, ingin memeluknya seerat mungkin agar tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyakitinya. Pasti saat aku menolaknya dulu ia merasa sakit hati, tapi Soonyoung tetap memegang janjinya.

Soonyoung pun pernah tanpa sengaja mengatakan ia iri padaku dulu, aku bahkan belum tahu kenapa ia bisa iri dengan sosokku yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi memang, manusia memang seperti itukan? Menginginkan hal yang manusia lain tak inginkan.

Jadi sekarang aku berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya yang kebingungan dan langsung memeluknya erat. Membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di perutku, membiarkan tangannya memelukku sama eratnya.

“Sudah-sudah, jalani seperti kita biasa saja. Tapi tidak perlu takut lagi untuk menciumku atau memelukku nantinya.” Tanganku hanya bisa mengelus rambut hitamnya, membiarkan dirinya menangis dengan alasan yang tidak ku ketahui.

“Rasanya seperti keajaiban.”

“Kenapa bisa?”

“Bersama sosok yang aku cintai, sejak saat kau menyelamatkanku saat itu... rasanya aku seperti mendapatkan keajaiban.”

Menatap satu sama lain, senyumannya bahkan terbentuk indah. “Kapan itu? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan dulu?” tanyaku yang membuatnya tertawa, jemariku perlahan menyeka air mata yang ada di pipinya.

“Kau tidak ingat dengan lelaki yang hampir loncat dari atas jembatan? Mungkin karena kita saat itu masih SMP, juga rambutku menutupi wajahku jadi kau agak lupa.” Senyumannya kian melebar, mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku ingat sekarang, sepulang dari sekolah menaiki sepeda tanpa sengaja aku melihat anak seumuranku waktu itu menaiki pembatas jembatan. Mungkin karena terkejut jadi aku langsung meninggalkan sepedaku begitu saja, berlari ke arahnya sembari meninggalkan tas yang menganggu pergerakanku.

Saat itu aku langsung menariknya sampai terjatuh menimpaku, karena di tempat itu sepi jadi tak ada seorang pun melihat keadaan kami. Setelah kami terduduk di tanah berhadapan, aku berdiri mengambil sepeda dan tasku. Mengajaknya menuju salah satu minimarket terdekat.

Jadi kami duduk di kursi yang ada di sana, menitipkan sepedaku padanya agar ia tak pergi. Aku langsung membeli _band-aid_ juga susu pisang, jangan tanya kenapa. Pertama, karena kami terjatuh jadi lengannya terluka.

Saat aku mengobati lukanya dan memberikan susu, aku tanpa sengaja melihat goresan di pergelangan tangannya. Tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan benar, jadi aku langsung menamparnya tanpa sadar.

Aku ingat saat itu aku memarahinya karena melukai diri sendiri dan hampir menjatuhkan diri ke sungai yang dalam. Jadi saat aku meletakkan _band-aid_ di pergelangan tangannya, kami berdua sama-sama menangis. Sampai kasir pun memberikan kami dua botol susu agar kami terdiam.

Sebelum pulang, aku memberikan jaket kepadanya. Karena pakaiannya tipis saat itu, tidak tega rasanya. “Jaga diri baik-baik, dunia memang jahat. Kalau kamu jahat sama diri sendiri lalu siapa lagi yang menjaga dirimu?” ucapan itu aku lontarkan setelah mengantarkannya ke depan kompleks perumahannya.

Pantas saja saat itu jaketku malah ada di loker sekolah, padahal baru saja memasuki SMA dengan damai. Ia juga berubah banyak setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu, Soonyoung saat SMA berbeda sekali dengan Soonyoung yang ada di jembatan. Lihat, sekarang Soonyoung hanya tertawa dan menyandarkan wajahnya di perutku. Melirik tengannya yang penuh tato, demi menutupi bekas sayatan dulu rupanya.

“Aku saat itu iri dengan bagaimana Jihoon begitu tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang harapkan padamu, sedangkan aku tertekan karena ekspetasi dari kedua orang tuaku. Kalau aku tidak bertemu Jihoon saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan berusaha sekeras ini.”

Bibir kami akhirnya menyatu, tangannya menarikku agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. Lembut dan hangat, dengan tangannya yang merengkuh badanku serta tanganku yang merengkuh kepalanya. Kami hanya bisa saling membalas ciuman satu sama lain, hari ini begitu spesial rasanya.

Sayang, aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih hebat. Agar kau tahu kalau kau bersama dengan orang yang akan melindungimu selalu, seperti saat di jembatan itu. Agar aku pun tetap bersama dengan sosok paling indah, seperti saat di kelas dulu memandangi punggungmu yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan papan tulis.

Seperti hari-hari yang membiru kini perlahan memudar, dunia pun sekarang terasa berwarna karenamu. Selamat tinggal kelabu, kini aku sudah merengkuh erat mentariku dengan baik. Semoga hangat pun terasa seperti pagi hari menyapa Bumi dengan lembut. Kwon Soonyoung, mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya aku akan mencintaimu selalu.


End file.
